Basil's Punishment
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Basil gets bored and wakes Fidget up from his nap, which leads Fidget having to do something he doesn't like to do by giving him a timeout. Sequel to "Olivia Flaversham and Fidget Clean Up".


Basil of Baker Street, the mouse detective, who was very bored, found a sleeping Fidget on his armchair and poked him. Basil needed to play his violin.

"What do you want?" grumbled a tired and grumpy bat.

"I need to sit down and play my violin," Basil replied in a shaky voice.

"Why couldn't you wait until _after_ I finish my nap?!"

"I'm bored."

"You're bored, you say? I'm going to have to punish you!" Fidget boomed.

"What!" Basil shrieked. "Is this any way to treat your elders?!"

"I didn't want to have to do this to you, but I have to," Fidget replied, though his expression was cold. He gestured to a corner.

"Please, no! Have mercy!" Basil cried.

"This is what happens to inconsiderate people who wake people up when they're trying to sleep, they get sent to a time out!"

 _Fidget should know that I'm too old for timeouts,_ Basil thought. "This hurts me more than it hurts you because you're lazy and I'm too old for timeouts!"

"This hurts me more than it hurts you because you disturbed me from my nap!"

Without upsetting Fidget even more, he sat in the corner to play his violin. It wasn't that Fidget didn't like him playing his music, he just wanted Basil to share the chair and he didn't like being disturbed from his slumber.

 _When will it be over?_ Basil wondered, waiting for his timeout to stop. Tears filled his eyes as he figured out why he was being punished: He woke Fidget up! The stressed-out mouse detective finally had the courage to say, "I'm sorry, Fidget! I promise I won't wake you up unless it's for a good cause!"

"I know," Fidget said gentler than before. "Time's up. Come over here."

And Basil stood up. He panted breathlessly as the bat rubbed his back, hugged him, and handed him a tissue. "Here you go, Basil."

"Olivia is watching," Basil said, his nose twitching and he blew his nose.

Olivia stood there bewildered by her surroundings for the fact that a _grown man_ got a timeout rather than a _child_. "Fidget, why did you punish him…by giving him a timeout?"

Fidget looked at her with guilt in his eyes. "I had to, Livy. He woke me up when I was trying to sleep. I didn't enjoy doing it, but I had to do it."

"I see," Olivia said as she hugged Fidget.

Fidget turned to look at the poor mouse detective with concern. "Basil, I'm sorry, too."

Basil nodded and sat on his own armchair. When he was ready, he started to play.

It was a good thing Ratigan wasn't there to see that, although he would've loved it. He also would've thought Fidget would still be his henchman, proving himself loyal to him.

Olivia told Fidget a joke to make Fidget feel better. It had something to do with being rudely awakened by someone.

"You and Fidget need a timeout!" Basil said as he stood up with frustration when he was through with playing his violin.

Instead of being shocked, Olivia fell to her knees, laughing. "Come on, Basil! You're too silly! We're too old for timeouts!"

"Livy's right," Fidget said, "We are too old for timeouts."

"So am I," Basil said and wanted to add, _Yet Olivia punished you for not cleaning up your mess and you had the nerve to punish me for waking you up,_ but he let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that he knew better than to ruin their playful mood that was impossible to resist. Changing his tone and the subject, Basil asked Fidget, "Fidget, are you still tired?"

Fidget simply nodded and pointed toward the table. "Before you do that, why don't you help yourself to a cheese crumpet?"

The mouse smiled and helped himself. Then, he had a cup of tea to go with it.

"You can sleep on my lap if you like." Basil sat down carefully.

The tired bat crawled onto Basil's lap and fell fast asleep.

The End

 **Author's note: Basil can be inconsiderate sometimes, especially in this story, but Olivia isn't like that. So, I had to have Fidget make him sit in a timeout because Fidget didn't know what else to do. A different punishment will be shown in chapter 2 in my fic,** _ **Friendship in Baker Street**_ **(such as taking his violin away).**


End file.
